


Rejection

by Lisagarland



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland
Summary: John do you feel the same ? ""sure Harold , you are my best friend"





	Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> weeeell this is my first attempt to write rinch thing *well my first attempt to write any thing tbh* 
> 
> and be gentle please ಠ_ಠ

"Mr. Reese ...." 

"yah Finch "

"i love u "

"...................."

"John .., are you there ?!"

"always Harold"

"John do you feel the same ? " 

"sure Harold , you are my best friend" 

"Of course , thats what i ment too , i ah , oh bear stop ,  
Mr reese i have to go to bear ....." Click

John stared at a sleeping bear in his loft 

 

" I'm sorry Harold"


End file.
